The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachinery, and more specifically, to a system and method for compressor rotor and blade life prognostics and diagnostics via the monitoring of vibrations of using an inlet guide vane and/or variable stator vane actuation system.
Certain turbomachinery, such as gas turbine systems, generally include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air from an air intake, and subsequently directs the compressed air to the combustor. In the combustor, the compressed air received from the compressor is mixed with a fuel and is combusted to create combustion gases. The combustion gases are directed into the turbine. In the turbine, the combustion gases pass across turbine blades of the turbine, thereby driving the turbine blades, and a shaft to which the turbine blades are attached, into rotation. The rotation of the shaft may further drive a load, such as an electrical generator, that is coupled to the shaft. The flow and pressure of the fluids into the compressor or turbine may be modified by utilizing a vane actuation system in the gas turbine system. However, components of the gas turbine system may experience wear and tear during use and fault conditions during operations. It would be beneficial to provide prognostic and diagnostic information for the gas turbine system.